Hope The Doom Slayer
by dillerx
Summary: Hope went to a portal to hell to save Vanille his love of his life. Noel and Fang are engaged, lightning is pissy about Snow for being a dick for losing her survival knife. Hope is strangely transported to UAC facility in mars but horrors awaits. His main goal is save Vanille, but it turns out that she was trapped in hell.


This took place after lightning returns and post saga,

Hope The Doom Slayer

"They are rage, brutal, without mercy. But you Hope Estheim you'll be worse, rip and tear until its done"

Hope Estheim was only 14, he's still a kid scared like shit. He only hopes that lightning is here to save him, but he's all alone in mars in a strange planet but he don't know about mars or UAC nor earth. It feels like he just woken up in a strange room looks like a fuckn satanic ritual orgie. "Lightning, sazh, vanille, fang, snow, ah fuck them they left me oh well, ooh technology stuff look like in our world" hope think that he knew those tech, but he soon realize that its not like he use to know. The demons came to Hope, he draw out his air wing, his air wing hit the demon head but no luck. Hope pick up a pistol from a ground and killed them "some kind of fire arm i guess nothing look like shoot like that... never mind that fuckn shit its fuckn rock love that gun, what should do with my air wing?" he got an idea, hope makes some blades to his air wing a killing muthfuckn killing machine. And Hope feels something behind his back pocket it was lightnings survival knife "ah fuck! light's knife well nevermind a perfect stealth tool, i wounder what Claire is doing?" he wonders. (Mean while at Claire's house) "yeah sazh where's my pocket knife?" and he says "what knife i thought that snow was using your knife while cooking BBQ with serah" light calls snow "yeah shithead wheres my damn knife!" and he said "the last time i put it back at the drawer in the sink, unless hope was prating his assassination skills, oh about that where the hell is hope" Fang came in and hears what was going on. "Have you hear that hope and vanille missing, i been looking for them for a day, and im late because my boyfriend and i are getting married soon." Snow was being a idiot "whats his name? and She says "noel" and everyone shocked. Vanille loved hope very much and he's the only love in her life but she was trapped in mars. (back to mars) Hope was worried about his friends and he misses Vanille the most. He hears a message sound like a robot voice as he goes in the elevator the same voice came throught the elevator "im Samuel Hayden and I know that the you're upset Hope Estheim but you need to get outta here and your friend is stuck in the faculity named vanille and im sorry we must not waste anytime and dont worry we'll work together..." Hope punch the screen. He loads his shot gun ready and he said "Im coming for you dont worry Vanille your hero is on his way, rip and tear im ready.

Hope storm through mars and kill the demons, it was very brutal and gory. He uses the air wing to cut through the hordes of demons in rage. "operation Nora im chaning this shit to operation hell" Hope said in his mind. He face the cyberdemon and he got the BFG 9000 and start to blasting it. Hope kills the cyberdemon. "Oh shit im in hell thats crazy" hope was shocked... the cyberdemon came back to life and hope kills him again "Im hope Estheim the kid that killed your bitch ass demon freak!" and he hears vanille's voice "Hope help!, save me!" and he hears her voice. "Vanille! im here Van!" he was Vanille in a metal bondage and he saves her from the hordes. Hope got some clothes for vanille, and he said "Vanille what the fuck they raped you in a metal bondage well shit there are perverts in hell" and Hope got some spare firearms for Vanille. "Vanille I know that way outta here Samuel Hayden told me about the portal back to mars" and She said "Who's he? And i want to go home Hope" and Hope wasn't hopeless and says "He a person going to help us but im not sure that we're going back home im afraid Vanille." Both of them went on gun blazing through out hell and into the portal. Hope and Vanille meet Samuel Hayden in person. "Wait you're samuel Hayden a robot!?" and Samuel said "yes and im here to claime the crucible artifact from hell, but you were here while saving your friend why did you didnt recover it?" and Samuel shows the picture of the artifact. "Wait you mean this?" Vanille took out the artifact "Well done girl and you Hope Estheim on the our behalf of UAC we thank both of you?" and Hope questioned Samuel about going back home. "Im sorry we check on your home world and it is closed you cant go back to your home world so we decided that earth is your new home not mars too dangerous" And Hope and Vanille gave thanks to Hayden. "Goodbye until we meet again good luck children" and both of gave him thanks. Vanille told Hope that a demon helped her to escape but he was killed by the other demons for betryal. " Vanille you was rescuded by a demon and he was killed by other demons?" Hope was worried but glad that she was safe. He told her about the demons raped her, Hope said "ok why the hell you got raped by demons!?" vanille was looking down "Really i was scared but until you fucked it up that was the demon try to save me you killed his friends, there was a battle between them, his comrades try to save me!" Hope was shocked. "Ok babe im sorry... how this guy" so the they meet the marines at earth. "Hope estheim and vaille de obrea did i say your name correctly?" said the sagre, and the portal open. Mog came out. "What kind of creature is that!" the sagre pulls out his assault rifle, and hope told him that its alright. "Sir its ok he's is on our side and Mog what happened you look terrorfied?" and he said "it was horrible the place looks like chaos and evil kuppo" and Vanile said "that shithole place called hell mog." (Meanwhile) lightning found out how took his knife it was Hope but she knew something in her heart that Hope was taking care of Vanille being a brave kid. "A boy became a man but he still a kid, where ever you are thanks for everything" claire was happy, she knew that one day they'll be together but she knew that new world that they now lived called earth.

Hope and Vanille were married and had a childern. Hope was worried about the gang and the world they left behind. "Hope whats wrong? and he said "I do miss our old world, you know sazh, fang, lightning, snow and the rest of the gang" so Vanille told him to dont worry. "Hope this is our new home now and he cant go back, we have these childern" and he agrees. (Back to lightning and the gang) Snow found out that the kids went to a portal and he told lightning, sazh, fang, noel to go to the portal. Fang and Noel disagree due to fang's pregancy "Hell to the fuck no! Snow you gotta be out of your mind my girlfriends pregant we'are outta here, that portal looks demonic fuck this" and Snow said"ok os hows with me?" and lightning said "ok i gotta go you never whats happens to his sorry ass and sazh about your son" and Sazh says to Dajh "sorry Dajh but daddy gotta go to that portal i know i might never comming back this is goodbye i hope theres a wayback" and Dajhs starts to cry and Fang conforts Dajh. "Its ok Dajh im we're here for you ok sweety" the gang went to portal. They went to the portal of hell, and the gang was terrorfied "Lightning what is this place? snow was scared shitless. "Im right for telling dajh that i might never gonna coming back and i know that Fang and noel will take care of my son." And lightning says "give them hell" they went to another portal after a long fight. They reach to UAC and they meet Samuel Hayden. "Hello welcome to UAC im Samuel Hayden whats bring you here? and claire responses "have you saw a kid with silver hair and a girl with orgen hair dress in skirt?" Samuel said" Yes i know about the kids they was here yesterday and took off to earth, Hope was here to save his girlfriend and Vanille recovered the Crucible a ancient demonic powerful artifact" and snow said "where are they know..." lightning slapped him behind his head. "He alread told you that they're safe in a another world." Sazh ask Hayden about earth and he said "Earth you never heard of it?" and lightning says "never i never heard of this planet and i guess that it related to our new world that i created, but there was wars but nothing personal, heyden can we reach to earth? and he said "yes but i going to take us a day for the power recharge."

Hayden took the gang to earth to meet Hope and Vanille. They saw Hope and Vanille living in a house, Vanille is pregant by Hope. Lightning was glad for Hope being a father. "I know this day would come you finally became a father" and Sazh says "both of you grown up kids having childern of your own having a house its a blessing" and Hope says "Sazh what happen to Dajh and the others?" Snow said "Well Fang and Noel was in engaged because Fang was pregant by Noel" lightning was mad at hope. "Hope why did you took my knife?" and he said "i was in hell too and saved Vanille, wait yall went to hell aswel?" Hope was laughning. The whole gang was enjoying themselves. Lightning was thinking about her own future and she told the gang that she was dating Amodar. "lightning you're dating your superior officer?"and Hope was asking her. She said "Yes im and he's had mucles now." And Hope got a phone call and he put it on speakers "They are rage, brutal, without mercy. But you Hope Estheim you'll be worse, rip and tear until its done brahahahahahahah" and Sazh said "ok so what the hell is going on around here? It looks like one of those horror movies" Vanille reconizes the voice from hell. "Ok how wants some food what we made last night?" everyone enjoyed lunch and Snow being a dumb ass again "hey guys you wanna see my fart fires?" and they say "dont!" he farted that flames came out from his ass and lightning kicked his butt so they lived happliy ever after.


End file.
